The Cross Dressing Prince
by oreobabez
Summary: What do you get when you have a cross dressing prince who happens to be bisexual? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**The Cross Dressing Prince**

**A/N:** Yay! A new story! This story, hopefully, won't exceed 15 chapters. I was actually going to have this story only have maybe 5-10 chapters at the most. As for the word length, this will sort of be average. Sorry for those who enjoy longer chapters.

Warning: AU. May contain some slight OOC as well.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned, but I don't. All rights belong to Bisco Hatori.

Chapter One

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in which the birds were chirping. The bees were buzzing about. The sun was shining. The servants were up and at it, in high hopes to be able to catch a glimpse at the young prince just after he woke up. The servants had been whispering amongst themselves about how the prince had captured their hearts without him knowing. There had been rumors spread around the castle that the prince was just as charming as soon as he was awoken. However, today was not a normal day at all.

"Tell me again why I have to be up at seven o'clock in morning today?" The young prince, who happened to have brown oval eyes, and shoulder length brown hair asked in annoyance.

"Would you like me to tell you your agenda now, while you get dressed or after you have been fed, Your Highness?" A man with long, curly red hair was busy trying to get the young lord to actually wake up. It was the job of the adviser to get this particular job done. The others would just continue to stare at the young lord, and not even make a move to wake him. The adviser sighed silently.

"Food first, then the agenda." Came the response. The adviser immediately went to dispatch the kitchens that the young lord was indeed awake and would like his normal breakfast. Once that had been completed, the young adviser returned to his master To see how he was fairing.

"Young Lord? Are you ready?" He hoped that his voice didn't sound too desperate.

"Almost, Ranka-san. You can meet me downstairs in the dining room, if you wish." Came the muffled reply from behind the door.

"I will remain outside, as per your father's orders. But, your breakfast should be ready soon." Ranka told the young lord. A few minutes later, Ranka's jaw dropped. The young lord had decided to dress in a female's attire, make up included.

"W-w-what kind of attire is that?" Sputtered a shocked Ranka.

"It is exactly what it looks like. Female attire for this function that Lady Renge had invited me to. But, I forgot that this would be everyone else's first time seeing me in this. So, can you pretend that I am not the young lord for now?" Questioned the young lord.

"Very well, princess. I shall escort you down to the dining hall. I will have to apologize that our young lord won't be able to grace your beauty with his presence today, as he hasn't been feeling well." Ranka said to the girl now on his arm.

"Oh, that is no problem. I did come over unannounced. Besides, that is what a cousin is for. And, I do realize that he hadn't been feeling well. I did get a chance to visit with him this morning." The femininity of the giggle surprised Ranka, but not nearly enough as to how fast his lord had thought of a cover story.

Moments later, the duo reached the hall. Being careful not to ruin the dress that his young master was wearing (which he hadn't quite found out the reason for yet), Ranka continued the whole act of being the gentleman.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Here is chapter 2! I hope that you guys enjoy it! (And, you guys better be thankful for the quick approach of NaNoWriMo for motivating me to get writing some of these chapters! (More than half of this was done on a timed challenge!)

Disclaimer: Still don't own, unfortunately.

Chapter Two

Once I had been awoken by Ranka-san, I quickly and majestically got out of bed. From there, I proceeded to go about my morning routine. I knew there was something about why I had to be up at seven in the morning. I let my eyes wander around my large room. An invitation on my desk caught my attention.

_Ah, that's right. Lady Renge invited me to her family's masquerade party tonight. But, she wanted me to come earlier in my dress so that she could properly ensure that she will have the proper items to acentuate the matching dress. She will owe me big time for going out like this._ I thought to myself.

Being brought out of my thoughts by Ranka-san's return, I finished getting ready. He looked shocked, but who wouldn't be when someone of my gender and status was in the opposite gender's clothing. So, I thought quickly. I had the perfect cover story. I had thought that my servants would be everywhere, but they weren't in my eyesight, so I was safe to drop the act a bit.

Ranka-san became the perfect gentleman after hearing it. The two of us talked a bit more, but we were soon at the dining hall.

"Since I am attending Lady Renge's ball tonight, you will be in attendance with me, don't forget." I told him.

"Not at all. How could I forget something as important as this?" Ranka muttered.

"Good. Now, while I am eating, can you please tell me what is on the agenda for today?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes, young lord. Today's agenda: Breakfast, one hour of study, prep for departure. You are expected to be at Lady Renge's for a late lunch and you were invited for the banquet supper along side the other patrons as well. We were offered rooms to spend the night in as well. I did not respond to that part of the invitation, but did tell them that everything was up to you."

"Have a stable person prep the horse and carriage now. Once you are done that, meet me by my room. We are going to take my studies to go. It takes an hour to get to Lady Renge's palace anyways. Besides, the quicker we get there, the quicker I am allowed to get out of this attire." I ordered.

"Very well, young lord. I shall return!" Ranka left off in a rush to fullfil my new orders.

Of course, that also didn't take long. I was soon becoming bored with whatever lesson my trusty adviser had been trying to get me to do. I yawned. It was still oh so early in the morning. I really didn't like it when I had to be up early and having a study session at the same time. The carriage ride was also starting to lull me to sleep. I didn't think that anyone would mind if I just slipped off to dreamland for a bit longer, would they?

My eyes slid shut silently and at their own accord. I did manage to nap in a blissful tranquility. Though,, the next thing that I knew, I was being jabbed awake. "What is it, Ranka, that you dared to awaken me during a nap?" I asked him coldly as I slowly awoke. I could see Ranka gulp before answering. A wise choice since one wrong answer could have meant that he would get punished back at our castle.

"You see, Young Lord, we are almost to Princess Renge's place. I just wanted to give you fair warning about the impending arrival." Ranka said nervously. Of course, my adviser had every right to be nervous. I decided that he could be safe, since I didn't want to still be sleeping when we arrived.

"Very well, thank you. I guess I can spare an adviser's life today, considering you were only forewarning me. Though, Princess Renge will have to do an awful lot of sweet talking later to me for making me wear this thing. I mean, I like it and all, but I don't know how on earth I am going to find the time to change into something gender appropriate." I sighed. By now, you must be wondering what my lady friend had forced me to attend her birthday party in? Well, she had decided that what I was wearing would be a purple kimono with flowers all embroidered on it. But, instead of the male's version of the kimono, Renge decided to see how I would look in the feminine version. To me, they looked pretty much the same. Renge, on the other hand, told me that they looked different. I did try on both. The first one had been the male. Renge didn't like that one so much. I had tried on the female one too, just to make her happy. Of course, it was that one that Renge had fell in love with. The next thing I knew, I had worn the kimono home by accident, so my actual outfit to wear to a ball that signified that I was not a female, was currently sitting up in my dear lady friend's closet at the moment.

Snapping out of my reveries at that moment, the carriage also stopped. We were finally at the front doors to the castle. My usual boredom was replaced with instant happiness and an excitement that only came whenever I saw this castle. Ranka cleared his throat, which made me look down to where he was. He was already out of the carriage and had presented me with his hand so that I could get out of the carriage.

When I got out, I noticed that there were a few other carriages also pulling up behind ours. I never recognized any one of them. I mentally shrugged my shoulders before I walked up the stairs at least two at a time in order to reach the doors. I wanted to get out of this ridiculous thing quickly. When I knocked on the door, her usual butler opened it up. As soon as he saw me, he let me in immediately. Though, as soon as I set my foot inside the castle, Renge immediately attacked me.

"Haru! You are here at last! I had a feeling that regardless of what you wanted to have done, you would consolidate things and be here early! It's a good thing too since I have other friends that I would love it if you could meet them!" Of course, Renge also decided to ramble about how she wasn't allowed in certain parts of the castle, since they were decorating it just for her birthday.

Through her talking and us walking, we had somehow ended up in her sitting room. I had to wait another three minutes of listening to Renge ramble on before I had to interject a bit. "Renge, am I allowed to get out of this outfit or do I have to suffer in it?" I pouted slightly.

"I love that kimono on you after all. Since I am the birthday girl, can't you keep in on slightly longer? After all, I want to show off this design that I sketched but a different fashion designer actually made it for me." Renge looked as if she had tears threatening to fall.

I conceded in the battle. With a sigh I replied, "Oh, sweet Renge. Of course I can leave it on for a bit longer. I would gladly leave it on up until fifteen minutes into the ball! Rather, I think it would be a fun game with your new friends to see if they can correctly identify which gender I am!" I grinned wickedly.

"That is a great game for us to play, Haru! Great thinking!" Renge giggled. At least I managed to cheer her up somewhat. I grinned internally at the fun I was about to have.

The clock ticked by slowly. I knew I had been here far longer than ten minutes. I knew that there had been other carriages behind us. So, I began to wonder where they all were. If I didn't do something to entertain Renge, I would also be very bored.

However, my entertainment was rendered unnecessary in the end anyways. Considering that six very gorgeous people had just been admitted into the sitting room that Renge and I were in. There were three females and three males. Each of them looked like a god or goddess. The six newcomers came in and had a seat. I studied each one for a moment. I decided to start with the females. There was a shorter female who happened to have white-blond hair and brown eyes. She was holding some sort of stuffed animal, which led me to believe that she was just a child. However, I knew from my past experiences to never judge based on looks alone. There could be something hidden under the exterior of a person.

I flitted my gaze over to the next two females. They looked identical. Orange hair. Freckles across the bridge of their noses. They were around my height as well, when I had seen them standing a few minutes ago.


End file.
